The Danger of her allure
by PinkSunRise
Summary: Ginny's grown up and Blaise notices before Delicious as Sin. Blaise is a girl in this story.


Delicious as Sin

PinkSunRise (PinkSunRise23@aol.com)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Summary: Ginny's all grown up, Blaise notices *fem-slash* 

~~~

Ginny brushed her hair idly as she stared at herself in the mirror. As she grew her hair darkened and tamed itself. Her invisible curves had suddenly appeared and her freckles had lightened. She gave herself a smile and the mirror and turned in her new robe. The twin's joke shop had been an instant success and the new robe had been a present. 'It matches my eyes,' she thought satisfied. Ginny set down the brush and glanced at the clock. She walked out of her dormitory and greeted the few girls sitting on the couches. She walked towards the Great Hall for dinner, and before she knew what had happened she found herself sprawled across the floor.

"Watch where you're going weasel," Draco hissed as he picked himself off the floor and dusted off his robes. He gave her an annoyed look. "What's the matter weasel? Can't walk and now you can't talk either?"

She picked herself up gracefully and simply smiled at him.

"Of course Malfoy, it was _all _my fault. I apologize for offending your Royal Highness," she purred sarcastically and turned on her heel. Draco grabbed her wrist and twisted her towards him. 

"No one talked to me like that weasel," he hissed. 

"Let her go!" a voice said from behind them. Draco turned to face an enraged Ron. Ron had changed as well. He had grown into his form and his shoulders had broadened. He matched Draco in height and gave him a death glare. 

Ron took Ginny's hand and pulled her away from Draco. They turned towards the direction of the Great Hall and Ginny was tempted to turn and blow Draco a kiss. She could feel Draco's eyes on her as they walked down the hall. 

"I could have handled it by myself Ron," she said shortly. 

"I couldn't help that surge of brotherly protectiveness Gin," he said trying to ruffle her hair, but she growled. When they entered the Great Hall she sat down next to Hermione and huffed as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

"Hey Gin!" Hermione said with an affectionate nudge. "Nice robe."

"Yeah you look nice," Harry said looking up at her for a second before he blushed furiously and began to pick at his food. Instead of blushing and stammering a response Ginny raised her head slightly and pushed her shoulders back.

"Why thank you Mr. Potter," she said causing Harry to lean down lower, as she gave Ron a pointed look. She ate her food in silence, trying to feign interest in whatever Hermione was chattering about. 'If only they could even begin to understand,' she thought to herself.

"So? What'd you think?" Hermione asked.

"Oh… um yeah sure," Ginny said, hoping she had given the right response.

"Really?" Hermione said screwing up her nose slightly. "Well I thought," she continued as Ginny tuned out again. She rested her head against her hand and her thoughts began to drift away. 

~~~

__

"Don't hurt me!" Ginny screamed frightened as a young Tom Riddle stood over her holding a knife in his hand. 

"Red, don't be ridiculous," he said as the knife disappeared. She tried to back away, but he places his hands on both side of her. 

"What do you want?" she asked, voice shaking. 

"I'm so sorry you even have to be in this position my darling Red, but Lucius thought it best to give the diary to you. I must admit he made a good choice," Tom said, his finger tracking the tear the made its way down Ginny's face. 

"You're sick!" She spat. 

"Ah Red. So beautiful, but so afraid. You're better than all of them you know," he said as he bent down closer to her. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she whispered, her voice calmer. 

"Oh I beg to differ. They look at you and think poor little Ginny, in her tattered hand me down robes and unkempt hair,"

"No! That's not true," she said. 

"You know it is. That's what they think, but you know it couldn't be father from the truth don't you Red? Beneath those tattered robes and those freckles that consume your face is a fire waiting to be let out," Tom said smiling. 

"You don't know me," she spat. 

"I do darling, I do. I know how they are so quick to judge and it makes them all the quicker to fall because they always underestimate the weak. It is the weak that rise against them and make them burn isn't it Red? Don't you just want them all to burn for ever thinking that you were anything but as strong as you are? They don't see what you see; they don't see what I see. I see a goddess Red. A goddess of fire just waiting to break free," Tom whispered as his fingers caressed her cheek.

"Yes," she whispered against his hand. 

"Let me let her loose Red, let me free your fire," Tom said.

"Yes," she said and 'yes' she said as he took her.

~~~

"Ginny! Are you listening to me?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry I'm just tired. I had this giant potions test today and I was up really late studying," Ginny said pretending to yawn. Hermione's face softened. 

"Sorry Gin, I didn't know. Finish eating and then go to bed," Hermione said patting her on the back. 

"Sure," Ginny said looking away and Hermione joined in Harry and Ron's conversation. 'The golden trio,' she thought, gagging on the inside. She picked at her food and drifted again. She had been so devastated when she had awakened to the disaster. Harry plunging the fang into the diary had been like a knife twisting into her heart. When the poison had began to effect Harry she had almost rejoiced. It was justice, he took ended Tom's life and so his had to end as well. If she had known what Fawkes was doing when he healed Harry she would have strangled him. But instead, she pretended like everything was okay and she fell into the routine of life again. That was… until she met Tom again. He had awoken a fire in her that nothing could quench. He gave her everything he had promised and more, but it wasn't enough. She could feel like fire itching in her body again, and she squirmed in her seat. 

__

"Don't you just want them all to burn?" Tom's voice rang in her ears and she smiled as she imaged everyone who she had ever hated burning… burning in a beautiful fire…the flames licking their faces as they screamed in regret. 'Regret for what they ever thought of me,' she thought bitterly as she felt eyes watching her. She turned to the Slytherin table and her gave flickered over each of the students sitting there until her gaze rested on the one staring at her… Blaise.

Blaise leaned her head back slowing and her eyes moved towards the door, then back to Ginny. She winked as she stood and Ginny blushed. She was rather confused. Why would Blaise tell her to follow? 'Bizarre, but fascinating,' Ginny thought. 'And she's hot,' a voice chided in the back of her mind. 

"Well you guys I'm exhausted, I think I'm gonna go to bed," Ginny said standing. 

"Get some rest," Hermione said.

"Stay away from Malfoy," Ron said glaring at the Slytherin table. 

"I will my itty bitty Ronnikins," Ginny said as she kissed his cheek. She ducked as he tried to hit her. 

"Night Harry," she said sweetly and waved. 

"Night," he mumbled softly. 

She smiled to herself. There was a certain enjoyment she took in making Harry squirm. Ginny walked out and found Blaise leaning against the wall. She took a moment to appreciate her beauty. She was tall and slim with curves in all the right places. Her hair fell over her shoulder like a black waterfall and her skin was so white you have thought it was a reflection of the moon. Her lips were large and generous looking. Ginny's gaze trailed upward to the tiny stud in Blaise's nose to her blue eyes which held and amused expression. Ginny gave a guilty expression and she swore as she felt herself blush. 

"Don't worry baby, I've done your appraisal ten times over," Blaise said. Her voice sent shivers down Ginny's spine. 'I would what she would sound like screaming obscenities as she,' she cut her thoughts off abruptly and composed herself. 

"Listen, I'm sure you were just trying to help poor insignificant me by befriending me, but I don't need you pity," Ginny said and stopped abruptly as Blaise pushed off the wall. She walked forward until she was inches away from Ginny. Ginny looked up to meet her eyes. 

"Quite the contrary. I was thinking… my my that little Virginia Weasley has matured into quite _the _woman. Wouldn't I just _love _to get her into bed," Blaise purred brushing her hand across Ginny's back and moving lower. Ginny gasped and jumped away. 

"Blaise!" She squealed indignantly and Blaise smirked. "People are watching!" 

Blaise wrapped her hand tightly around Ginny's and pulled her towards an empty hallway. She rested her hand against the wall and it shifted aside. Blaise propelled Ginny inside and the door slid shut. She shifted uncomfortably. 

"Oh stop it," Blasie said tipping Ginny's head to her eye level. 

"Stop what?" Ginny asked softly. 

"I can see it Virginia," she whispered softly, stepping back. "Your fire."

Ginny shuddered as Blaise slipped her robe off her shoulders. She had on a blue silky halter top that was held together by a dangerously thin black chord. It fell perfectly against her curves, and was short enough that it exposed her bare stomach. Her navel was adorned with a tiny jewel as well. Ginny swore she stopped breathing as she stared as Blaise's pants. She had never seen leather… like that. The pants were so tight they looked like they were painted on. Blaise bend down momentarily and Ginny couldn't help but stare. 

"Come here baby," Blaise whispered and Ginny gave her a hesitant look. But she could already feel it, the heat rose from between her legs and spread throughout her body. She walked forward until Blaise was close enough to touch. 

"You're going to kiss me Virginia," Blaise said, her voice deepened by lust. 

"Now would I do that?" Ginny asked mischievously. 

"Because you want it as much as I do," Blaise whispered huskily. Ginny closed the gap between them by pressing her lips to Blaise's. She moaned as Blaise hoisted her up with ease and Ginny wrapped her legs around Blaise's waist. Blaise lay them down on the couch and Ginny smiled from under her as she slid her robe off. Blaise nibbled on Ginny's lower lips before she slid her tongue inside Ginny's mouth. They kissed for the hours and Ginny's lips were swollen and chapped. Blaise refused to give and when Ginny tried to pull away Blaise slid her knee in between Ginny's legs. Ginny gave a deep moan of pleasure and leaned back. 

"Blaise… don't tease," Ginny groaned as Blaise buried her head into Ginny's neck. 

"Oh baby, we've just begun," Blaise purred as she slid Ginny's skirt down her legs. Ginny pulled her top over her head and tossed it aside.

"_You _have too many clothes on," Ginny said and Blaise moved to undo her pants. "Aren't you going to strip for me?" Ginny asked pouting and Blaise gave a sweet laugh as she stood and stretched. Ginny mewled at the loss of contact. 

"You want a strip show? I'll give you a strip show," Blaise said as with a flick of her wand music filled the room. Ginny shuddered as Blaise grated to the music and before she had time to think she found herself with a lapfull of beautiful woman. She ran her hands across Blaise's leather encased legs and she pressed Blaise's body against hers. Blaise smiled as Ginny growled. 

"Okay I've had enough! Clothes off now!" Ginny said and Blaise obliged. She almost blushed at the scantily clad Blaise who stood in a thin black lace bra and panties. She reached for her but Blaise stepped back. Ginny looked confused. 

"I've waited too long for this gorgeous. You don't get to move, I'm going to have my way with you," Blaise said her eyes darkened with lust. Ginny's eyes widened slightly. 

"Wha… what do you want me do?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing baby," Blaise said wrapping her arms around her and when she pulled away Ginny found her hands tied together with silk.

"Umm… Blaise?" Ginny questioned, her confidence faltering slightly but Blaise just captured her mouth again. Ginny tried to struggle against the bond and it was no use. She sighed and let Blaise continue. Her bra and panties were gone in seconds. Blaise laved attention on every inch of Ginny's body and Ginny felt like she was going to die. 

"Patience my little vixen," Blaise said as she kissed a path down Ginny's stomach. She slid her arms under Ginnys legs and brought her to her mouth. 

"Merlin help me!" Ginny screamed as Blaise made love with her mouth. Ginny screamed and moaned but Blaise continued to tease. 

"Don't tease anymore… please Blaise," Ginny begged, almost crying and Blaise gave her release. Her climax was so intense it left her shaking. Blaise undid her hands and wrapped her arms around her. 

"How was it gorgeous?" Blaise asked. 

"Indescribably _amazing_," Ginny gasped trailing her hand along the inside of Blaise's thigh. Blaise caught her hand and brought it to her lips.

"Not tonight," Blaise whispered wrapping her long legs around Ginny's. 

"But… no but that's not fair… what about," Ginny sputtered and Blaise held a finger to her lips. 

"We have plenty of time. It's not over," Blaise said as she pulled a blanket over their bodies.

"Ooo we get to do this again?" Ginny asked. Blaise laughed and nuzzled her neck. 

"Draco wants you. Sorry I was just thinking about it. He was the one the brought you up actually and then… you know I really _looked _at you," Blaise murmured softly as she licked lips. 

"What'd you think of him?" Ginny asked.

"He's a cutie."

"He's an asshole times 3000."

"He doesn't know how to deal with the fact he wants you." 

"Hmm wonder what he'll do when he finds out you got to me first."

"You're dangerous Ginny," Blaise whispered quietly.

"What?"

"To anyone that can really _see_, your fire's visible gorgeous. You're just begging to be taken… it's as though there's some untapped power inside of you… waiting to be set off at any moment," she replied.

"Oh come on Blaise just cause I need a little action doesn't mean anything," Ginny said. 

Blaise laughed and gave her a chaste kiss before resting her head against Ginny's breast. 'Does it?' Ginny thought for a moment as sleep pulled at her eyelids. She pushed untapped power and Draco from her mind as she looked Blaise. It was no where near over

~~~. 


End file.
